The Beginning
by Ravenstar556
Summary: It was a peaceful day til Dr. Wily decided to wreck it! At first for Rock it starts off as a classic save the world task, but something slips up, involving the two rivals, Mega Man and Forte, to some big trouble. Some BassXOC later on in the chapters. Slight critique would be nice and this my first fanfic so go easy on me. Rated T for language. Takes place after Megaman 8
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic, so go easy on me. I will accept slight criticism to help make my chapters better to the viewer's eye. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of the Mega Man characters. Those rights are to Capcom.**

* * *

**The Prologue**

"Ha! your not going to get away that easily, dweeb!" Forte yelled while dashing and punching Mega Man in the face, resulting in combat. Mega Man dodged and blasted Forte in the gut.

"Not today, Forte!" Mega Man said in a calm, but serious manner. Forte held his gut in pain, but quickly shot Mega Man in the face. Mega Man held his face in pain and was suddenly slammed into the wall by Forte. Oh how Mega Man wished he wasn't in this situation. Dr. Wily was in the other room, but he had to still defeat Forte before the psychopath destroys him, or if destroys him with his new concoction.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Thanks again Rock for helping washing the dishes!" Roll, Rock's sister, said cheerfully._

_"No problem, Roll! It's been awhile since Dr. Wily has attacked, and I am just happy for the long break!" Rock said while cleaning the dishes. True with his words, Rock hasn't fought Dr. Wily for some months, and he's glad for that! Maybe he has changed his ways for good! He has defeated his castle many times, maybe he's tired of it. He also hoped Forte, his greatest rival, wouldn't come for him either. He __**always**__ wants to fight him, and it drives him crazy!_

_"Don't jinx it, Rock! he might actually call an army or something!" Roll said with some anger and worry._

_"Roll, I doubt just because I said it, it'll come true," Rock said to his silly sister. Roll gave a mini pout and walked to her room to relax. For a few minutes Rock was still cleaning the dishes when Dr. Light, Rock's creator, came in the room, looking nervous._

_"What's wrong, dad?" Rock asked with sympathy. He didn't like it when he was stressed or worried._

_"Dr. Wily is back," Dr. Light said. Rock's eyes widened at that response, gripping his dish he was drying tighter without knowing._

_"What!? I'd thought he learned his lesson," Rock yelled with disappointment. He didn't care for fighting, only if it was necessary, meaning if Dr. Wily was there, he'd have to stop him. He was just a robot who wanted peace._

_" I hoped so too, but it seems we were both wrong. He's on our monitor right now." Dr. Light replied with shame in his voice. Rock ran up to the monitor and, like what Dr. Light said, there was Dr. Wily viewable in the monitor._

_"Well hello, Mega man. This time you won't stop me! I've made eight new robot masters, which are even stronger then last time! YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME! MWAHAHAHAHA!" Dr. Wily laughed._

_"We'll see, Dr. Wily," Rock replied with a confident and serious tone._

_"This will not go like last time. You'll be scrap metal!" Dr. Wily maniacally laughed again and signed out._

_"Jeez Dr. Wily's laugh is annoying and old," Rock muttered with annoyance. Roll and Dr. Light walked in after Dr. Wily signed out._

_"What's going on, Rock?" Roll asked, sad._

_"Ugh, it looks like you were right, Roll. I gotta go." Rock replied while transforming his armor on._

_"Aw man! Okay, Rock, take care" Roll mutter annoyed. So with that Rock teleported to his first castle._

* * *

And this is how Rock is here now. He defeated all eight of the robot masters, but the only thing standing in his way now is Forte. Mega Man has been carelessly fighting him with ease now, understanding his fighting pattern. As Forte was starting to get frustrated he yelled in rage and was about to run and punch Mega Man in the face, but he simply charged his buster and hit his eyes, rendering him temporarily blind. As soon as he realized Forte was down for the count Mega Man ran to the next door. There stood Dr. Wily, but not as he expected him to be doing. Instead of in his Skull ship he saw him working on a machine, and it was **HUGE**. it had a point at the end, making it some laser or ray.

"HA! You're too late, Mega Man! I've been completing my death ray the whole time you were fighting. Prepare to be-" Dr. Wily started, but was cut off.

"HEY MEGA-DWEEB!?" Mega Man turned to see Forte's buster aimed at him in a sort of long distance. However because of Forte's lack of sight as soon as he shot Mega Man dodged with complete ease, an it hit the machine. The machine instantly was starting to go crazy. Dr. Wily was afraid, so afraid he ran away from the room and put it in lockdown, making both Forte and Mega Man trapped. Mega Man was about to yell at Forte, but was cut off when the whole machine exploded.

Sending them to who knows where, to who knows what...

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is how the story is going to start off on. I set the timeline between Mega Man 8 and** **Mega Man and Bass. if you guys like it I will expand it and please review so I can critique my work when necessary. Until the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I know my prologue was short, so here's something a little longer. On 6/27 by the way I also edited some problems a bit because at some points I messed up on my wording. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Mega Man characters. My only OC is Brianna**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Brianna, did you get your shower yet?" I heard my mom ask me from upstairs. I didn't, so I said an honest reply.

"No, but I'll get it, wait one sec!" I yelled while going upstairs.

"Thank you," she said when she saw me getting my hairbrush and towel. When I put my hairbrush in the shower door I looked out the window, seeing lightning shoot here and there. It was surprising how much lightning was going everywhere and how loud the thunder was. I almost turned around until in the corner of my eye I could've sworn I saw a huge flash of light on the ground, but as soon as I looked back it was gone and it was too dark to see what's there. It still pricked my mind, but I decided for now it's best to shrug it off. Maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

Mega Man woke up in a grassy backyard. He sat up groggily, trying to recall what happened.

"Wh-Where am I?" He said rubbing his head. He then noticed to his right laid an unconscious Forte. That's when it all was coming back to him. Dr. Wily made some stupid evil death ray meant to destroy him. He **would've** disarmed it, but Forte shot it, making it go bonkers and now he's here with the worst person to deal with in this situation. Mega Man decided to take a look around the area. The backyard he was in was huge, and he looked up front and saw a cream-ish colored house. It looked much different from the buildings he sees in the cities. This house looks old, but yet not broken down either. He then noticed lightning streaking everywhere along with thunder snapping him to reality. He certainly didn't want to get hit by that lightning. He started shaking Forte to get up.

"Forte, wake up!" He kept on yelling. He was repeatedly doing this for a few minutes, until finally he was turning conscious. However his greeting wasn't swell, and he shot up and glared daggers at Mega Man, who was scooting back.

"**WHAT**!?" he yelled. Mega Man cringed at his loud manner. He didn't want to get caught wherever they're at.

"Where are we?" Mega Man questioned. When Forte looked around he didn't like the looks of it either.

"How the hell am I suppose to know?" He answered while walking away. He would've left completely, but heard Mega Man yelling.

"Wait!? Don't you think it'd be more smarter to stick together?"

"Nope," Forte replied. Mega man soon ran up to him.

"Aw come on, Forte! We _need_ to stick together!"

"And why should I stick with _you, _Mega-dweeb?" He said 'you' with as much venom as possible.

"Because one: I'm the only person you know at wherever we are. And two: if you wander off into the woods you'll get short circuited by the lightning for sure." Mega Man replied. Forte actually thought about this for a minute. As much as he hated the jackass, he's right. It'd be stupid to go out now with lightning shooting everywhere. After thinking through he sighed and reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but what should we do?" Forte questioned.

"Well the best thing to do now is to find shelter, and under this weather our best bet is to go into that house. However I don't know if they'll allow you." Mega Man answered. Forte then glared at Mega Man, who shot up his hands in defense.

"What!? It's true, besides we have no idea where we're at and if those people in that house are friendly," Mega Man added.

"Well then we'll break in," Forte said. His plan was to go to the upper floor and go into a room with the lights out, signaling nobody was in there. If they hear footsteps they'll simply hide, he just hopes it's only overnight. It was a stupid plan, but what else is he supposed to do in this weather. They can't stay out here for too long.

"Come on man we can't just-"

"Unless you come up with a better idea, dweeb, we're doing it my way," Forte said. Mega Man was trying to find a better option, but came up with none. He really didn't want to trespass in a house, but unless they want to get struck with lightning, he had no choice.

Forte didn't like this either. The thought of helping out this damn idiot disgusted him. He'd rather just rip him apart! He just hoped everything goes smoothly by the time they get back, then he can destroy him.

In the end Mega Man finally agreed with him so they walked up to the house and started climbing.

* * *

After my shower I put some baggy PJ's on. As soon as I went downstairs everybody seemed to be doing their usual. Dad was in the other room on his computer, my brother was on the TV playing mine craft on the xbox, and mom was just upstairs in her room watching TV. I decided to grab my laptop and play some games while listening to music. Although some of my attention was focused on my electronics, my mind was still a little hung up over that light I saw earlier. It seemed too real for me to imagine, and it looked really weird. Ugh, this is stupid it doesn't even matter. It was probably just the lightning...

* * *

It wasn't hard for Mega Man and Forte to climb up the house. As soon as they found a window on the upper floor they noticed it was dark, so Forte blasted the lock. They looked in and could definitely tell it was a girl's room. the walls were white, but the bed and rug were light blue. She also had celebrity and movie posters decorating most of her walls. Although she seemed geeky with some game posters here and there.

"Ugh, this place is disgusting," Forte said.

"I don't know. Kind of reminds me of Roll's room a bit, besides the gaming posters," Mega Man replied. After looking around a little more Forte grew more and more uncomfortable with light blue everywhere, girly posters, and the fact clothes littered everywhere on the girl's bed.

"Forget this, I'm out of here." Forte walked away, but Mega Man held a tight grip on his wrist. Forte growled while giving a death glare at him, but it didn't effect Mega Man.

"Look, there's nowhere else to go! What else are we gonna do?"

"Not be here with a blue bitch like you!" Forte almost yelled. Mega Man was growing more and more angry with him, and started bickering as much as Forte. They were so distracted with the argument they didn't realize someone was going up the stairs.

* * *

It was getting to be late so I said goodnight to my family and brushed my teeth. I was about to go straight to my room, but I heard fighting on the other side of the door. I grew confused. Who's in there? I should've grabbed my parents for help, but I grew too curious, afraid it'd leave by the time I called them up. I opened the door, and I instantly grew pale.

* * *

The bickering was going on for a very long time. Even Forte would bitch slap him or blast him in the face a bunch of times, but by then they noticed a girl in the room, and gave her a shocked face.

"Shit," Forte said.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is my first chapter introducing an OC of mine. I will warn you she'll have a more important role later on, and will start to have her point of view shown more. As I said Review please, and I hoped you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I am literally writing this late at night, so bare with me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mega Man franchise! Brianna is my OC**

**Chapter 2**

When I walked into my room there stood two guys, but they looked far from normal. One was wearing light blue armor from head-to-toe that matched his eyes. He had a blue helmet on his head too and gave me a crazed look. He had a some-what innocent charm, akin to a five year old. He looked around the age of an early pre-teen. However the over one could give you shivers down your spine. Although he gave almost the same shocked face, he also had an angered look to him. he had a yellow and black helmet with fins, the same color scheme for his suit, and also had a huge dark blue chest gem in the shape of a triangle on the center, where you could also see a 'W' on it. He looked menacing and was probably in his middle teens. They both had a futuristic vibe to them as well. The funny thing is I've seen them before, in fact they're Mega Man and Bass from the classic Mega Man series.

* * *

When the two stopped bickering they gave a completely shocked look to the girl in front of them. She had brown hair with a blonde streak to the right and had a baggy green sweat shirt with grey-ish plaid shorts. She was taller then Mega Man, but Forte somewhat towered over her. Although Mega Man and Forte have completely different mind-sets, they knew one thing for sure: This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

I didn't believe it was them. Like come on, they're suppose to be fucking fictional! They're probably some stupid fan-boys. I was about to scream for help, but 'Mega Man' cupped my mouth with swift speed.

"Before you say anything we're not burglars or whoever you think we are," 'Mega Man' said. I was soon able to calm down, but he still covered my mouth so I bit his hand, still pretty pissed. As 'Mega Man' was still trying to hold back a scream I noticed 'Bass' was trying to hold back his laughter. This _would've _been amusing if I wasn't mad.

"What are some stupid-ass fanboys doing in my room _before_ I call the cops!?" I threatened harshly, giving them a death glare. I am not a one of cussing, but I was seriously pissed off at the moment. As soon as I said that however they stopped what they were doing and gave me incredulous looks.

"What!?" They said in unison.

"You heard me! It's pretty obvious too. You're Mega Man-" I pointed to the boy in blue armor.

"And you're that Bass guy," I then pointed to the guy wearing the finned helmet. They're eyes grew wider then thought possible.

"Wh...What, no, no, no, we're actually them," 'Mega Man' said almost frantically. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. There is _no way_ they are telling the truth.

"I don't believe you."

"Want proof?" I looked over to 'Bass' and my jaw dropped. Right before my eyes I saw his hand **literally **turn into a freaking cannon. He aimed at my calendar close to my bed and began charging.

"No wait-" I said it too late. As soon as he fired the whole calendar and pin board it was attached to blew up. He turned back to me and smirked.

"Believe us now?" He said with sarcasm acting as venom in his words. I would've gotten my temper flared, but I was too afraid and amazed at the same time to even reply. He then turned his buster back into his hand as quick as it came.

"By the way, my name's Forte, not Bass," Bass added. As soon as he said that my amazed expression turned more curious.

"Oh, so you go by your Japanese name. Does that mean that you go by the name Rockman?" I asked Mega Man.

"Uh no, I go by Mega Man or Rock."

"hmm, ok, but I guess then your wolf goes by Gospel instead of Treble then, am I right, Bass?" I asked. He then gave me a surprised look.

"How the hell do you know that I have a wolf?" Bass asked.

"You're a video game character in the Mega Man series." I replied matter-of-factly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't believe you," he said, almost like he was threatening me. I ignored the poison in his voice and thought of a way to show proof, then I got it! I grabbed my smart phone and googled 'Mega Man 10' considering it has them and even Protoman in it. As soon as I googled it I saw a picture of them, clicked it, and showed it to them. Their mouths dropped as soon as they saw it.

"Believe me now?" I said, mocking Bass. He narrowed his eyes at me again while I smirked. I then looked at the time on my alarm clock and noticed how late it was. Even looking at the time made me tired! I glanced at the thunder and lightning going on. So that's why they're here. I shut my phone off and put it to my bed.

"Ok, since the weather is **really** bad at the moment I'll let you both stay the night, but tomorrow at least explain to me what happened, because I can barely concentrate now as it is." I said, and as if on cue I did a huge yawn. Mega man gave me a happy and joyful look.

"Oh, thank you! I'll explain everything by morning." Mega Man said, while Bass just did a 'hmph'

"Fine by me," I said.

"Hey, where are we going to sleep anyway?" Bass asked quite rudely. I ignored the tone and replied.

"Well unless if one of you two want to sleep on the bed with me the best thing I got is the floor."

"I'll take the floor," said Meg Man.

" I will too I guess," added Bass. He took off his helmet and it revealed white hair. I guess he noticed I was staring, because he glared at me.

"What are ya looking at?" Bass asked with a mean tone. I snapped out of my trance.

"Oh, sorry! It's just in the Mega Man series you **never** take off your helmet," I said while blushing. Bass just rolled his eyes, while Mega Man giggled.

"Whatever," he replied, but I could've sworn I saw a dash of pink under his striped face, but it left as fast as it came so I couldn't give any further look into it. I then hopped in my bed.

"Night," I said, while only Mega Man replied a "good night.

* * *

I couldn't sleep. It's not a surprise considering what happened a few moments ago. I looked to Mega Man and Bass, who looked like they were sleeping soundly. I'm honestly surprised robots _can_ sleep, maybe I can ask about that later. I tried once again to go to sleep, but my mind was _still_ too restless, and it's driving me crazy! Maybe I can listen to some music. I grabbed my headphones and phone. Before I plugged it in I gave the two one more glance. _How are they here? _Considering Mega Man promised he'll tell me in the morning I guess I'll wait. I plugged in my headphones and listened to my music while resting my eyes.

* * *

While Mega Man was sleeping soundly, Forte was still trying to sleep as well. '_How does she even know my __**actual**__ name?" _Forte thought. He made the old geezer change his name a long time ago, same with Gospel, now this stranger brings it back from the depths of the earth. How does she know all of this info? Forte gave a glance to the girl and she had black and red headphones on. '_She's not even asleep,' _he thought. She turned around and opened her eyes to see Forte staring at her with glowing red eyes that could scare the lights out of anybody. She took off her earphones and smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" She whispered to him. He glanced away as soon as she asked.

"I'm fine. Just can't sleep," he replied with rudeness, which once again, the girl was obviously ignoring his tone.

"I never knew robots could sleep," she said. Forte looked back at her, who was staring at him in curiosity. He looked away again.

"Well we can, nosy," He replied with more venom in his voice then his last comment. The girl blushed and faced the ceiling.

"Sorry."

A long silence spread between the two, and soon the girl's curiosity was starting to rub off on Forte.

"What's your name anyway?" he tried to say it in a bored tone as if he didn't really care. She turned to her side again to face Forte.

"Oh! My name's Brianna, but you can call me Bri. Hey, by the way, what happened to you guys?" She asked, at which Forte rose an eyebrow.

"I thought you were too tired to listen?"

"Well it's hard to when two robots from fiction are sleeping practically right next to you. All it took was a little eye rest and I'm as hyper as a toddler on caffeine. Now answer my question." Forte rolled his eyes and decided to just give her the answer.

"My creator, Dr. Wily, created a 'Death Ray' to rule the world. The blue dweeb walked away from our fight when he came to stop him, and when I was trying to shoot him he dodged and it hit the damn ray, causing an explosion and us landing here."

"Well your in Maryland. It may not be as techy as your place, so if you _don't _want to look like an idiot being here I'd suggest getting casual clothes," she said casually. Forte glared at her.

"We are **not** staying here awhile. I still have a score to settle with the jackass to my left," he said coldly. Brianna rolled her eyes

"Well you at least need casual clothes if your going to leave to fit in more." Forte could tell she was choosing her words carefully. He also noticed her biting her tongue a little, probably because he was driving her crazy. The thought of that made Forte amused, and he wondered why.

"Whatever," he replied, although he knew she was right. He just hoped he wouldn't be here long enough to have to.

* * *

**A/N: I really enjoyed typing this one. That bit after they go to sleep was ****going**** to be in Chapter 3, but I saw a little bit like that is ok to add, although I'll make sure my next chapter isn't that short. Also I loved typing the Bass' hair bit because Bass NEVER took off his helmet! (I also would prefer his hair black as my second favorite, but I like the thought of him having white hair more.) I would also like to add two things: One is that my OC's POV will always be in first-person, while any other characters POV will be in third-person. Two is that Bass/Forte's name will be constantly be swapped depending on who's POV it's from, same with Treble/Gospel. For example my OC will always call them Bass and Treble, while everybody else will usually call them by Forte and Gospel, their Japanese name. I personally prefer Bass, but some people can disagree. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, R&R, and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy July 4th people! Since it's that time of year I decided to make a chapter today as a gift, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY part of the Mega Man franchise! My only OC is Bri (that's going to be her nickname most of the time)**

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Ok, since the next day was going to be Saturday I didn't bother to set up my alarm clock to enjoy a _long_ sleep. It's my favorite part for the weekends actually, and I was so going to enjoy it. However Mega Man thought otherwise.

"Come on, what's-your-name, wake up!" He didn't yell, but he was still loud and was shaking me lightly too. At first I was trying to ignore it, but he was keep on trying to wake me up to which soon I was fully awake, but awfully angry as hell. I soon had enough and clasped his mouth and gave him a threatening glare.

"Will you be quiet!?" I hissed at him. When Mega Man got the message he was backing up, but I noticed Bass was chuckling a bit, and I turned my glare to him.

"What are you laughing at?" I said to him. Bass gave me a smirk.

"You look like a psychopath," he said. I glanced at the mirror and my cheeks grew as red as Bass' eyes. My hair was crazy! This always happens when I'm asleep, but it's worse with company! Mega Man soon was giggling and gave my glare to him again.

"Just shut up!" I said raising my voice, but my burning cheeks killed the threatening look, and I knew it. Soon they started settling down however so I dropped the look.

"Well sorry for waking you up, I was just wondering if we could stay in your room as a place to sleep until get back home," Mega Man said. I gave them a kind look.

"That's fine, just don't get caught in here," I said. Soon I noticed Bass opening a window and turned confused. He shouldn't go out in public like that, he'd look crazy.

"I'm going to take your advice and get some clothes," Bass said referring to me. I think Mega Man soon got the idea how of Bass was going to do when a spark of realization crossed his face when I looked at him.

"You're not _stealing_ clothes, Forte!" Mega Man yelled at him as if he was the child.

"Well what better idea do you have, dweeb!?" Bass yelled, but not enough to get my parents attention. I hope they don't yell any louder.

"I could-" Mega Man started, but a ringing sound came from his helmet. Mega Man clicked a button on his helmet.

"Hello?"

* * *

"Rock? Is that really you?" Roll asked with sheer worry and excitement at the same time in her voice as she spoke in her living room.

_"Roll!? Boy am I glad to hear you!"_

"How are you alive and where are you?" Roll asked, more relieved this time.

_"Not sure yet. Forte and I-"_

"Wait your with _him?_! Ugh I hoped he be dead." Roll cut him off. She was twirling her hair with worry. Where could they be?

_"Anyway a girl named uh-"_ there was a faint whisper on the phone at which Roll was guessing was the girl.

"_Bri, is helping us," _Rock finished. Soon Roll saw Dr. Light walk up to her and gave a gesture to talk to Rock.

"Ok hold up one second, dad wants to talk to you," Roll said. Before she could hear Rock she passed it to him.

"Rock, where are you? my scanners haven't been picking you up anywhere on the planet," Dr. Light said as he walked back to his lab to check on his monitor. There was still not a signal to be seen sadly.

_"What!? That's impossible! We should be _**somewhere,**" Rock said sounding distressed and annoyed.

"Well if you were, you'd certainly be on the map," Dr. Light confirmed.

_"Ugh! None of this makes sense!"_ Rock said, frustrated. Ten there was a faint voice on the other end that sounded female.

_"I have somewhat of an idea," _the girl said, although Dr. Light could just barely catch it.

_"What is it?"_ He heard Rock say on the phone.

_"Well, you're gonna think I'm crazy, but what about another dimension or something,"_ she talked a little clearer this time. Dr. Light was somewhat surprised, but intrigued by the girl's thought. She might be right by a slim chance.

_"What!?" _He heard two boys say in unison, expecting the other was Forte besides Rock.

_"Well I am just coming up with ideas. Besides think about it. In my dimension you two are just video game characters nerds fan about, but in yours you're more known with your actions in a positive or negative way."_ Dr. Light thought it'd be best to chime in at this point.

"She might be right. It'd explain all she just said and as to why I can't track you. Maybe if I make a modified version of Dr. Wily's machine it could bring you guys back. Just stay incognito while you're there and don't cause any trouble. I don't know how long it'd take to make the machine," Dr. Light said.

_"I guess... Ok we'll stick to your plan. We'll see ya when you get back," _Rock said, at which Dr. Light nodded even though Rock couldn't see it.

"I'll do the best I can, Rock. Bye"

_"See ya,"_ Rock said, and they both hung up.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me," Bass said with great annoyance. I smirked at him.

"It seems you jinxed yourself, Bass." I had to get that laugh in. He knew what I was referring to and glared.

"Stop calling me that! It's Forte!" Bass yelled. I just rolled my eyes at him, deciding it's best **not **to test him.

"Well about the better idea I was about to say, it'd be great if you could just lend us some money and I could buy Forte's clothes," Mega Man chimed in. That seemed as stupid as Bass going out.

"But you don't have casual clothes either." As soon as I said that Mega Man transformed. Not in his features, but in what he was wearing. Soon he stood in a blue shirt, black shorts, and **huge **blue boots. It looked casual enough.

"Ok, but here," I said as I was looking for my wallet. I soon found it on my bed and handed it to him. He took it out and his eyes widened.

"Woah! You have a lot of cash! Where'd you get it?" Mega Man asked. I shrugged.

"I just save up. I don't have much I want to buy so far, so yeah," I replied. Mega Man just gave me a friendly smile.

"Thank you! I won't spend too much, I swear! I'll see ya later, bye," Mega Man said while opening the window heading out. I just waved while Bass didn't do anything. I frowned at that and just ignored it. As soon he left I shut the window and looked at Bass. I needed to change, but he was here so I guess I have to change in the bathroom. Honestly that guy has been a pain in my ass lately. I try to be nice to him, but he just shrugs it off as if I'm doing nothing for him! Jeez I hope he leaves soon. The thought of my dad seeing them in my room would be terrible, and the only thing I think of is a gun shot noise. That thought gave me shivers. Well I guess for now I just have to endure them until they leave.

* * *

Soon Mega Man eventually came back to Forte, holding a black shirt, jeans, and some black shoes.

"Hey Forte I'm Back!" Mega Man's shrill, girly, and peppy voice made Forte want to plug his ears. If there's one thing he hated more then Mega Man's goofy goody-goody routine, it was his voice. Even the dweeb's sister has a deeper voice then him!

"Whatever," Forte replied as he tried them on. Luckily somehow Mega Man bought the right size and soon Forte looked almost as casual as Mega Man. However Forte still had purple stripes on his face, at which just like how Mega Man swapped his clothes Forte was able to get rid of the stripes under his eyes. Although his red eyes didn't have the most normal look to him, he overall looked casual enough.

"Sorry I didn't get you a phone or something. I thought there's be no use for it since everybody is calling on mine," Mega Man said, and Forte just did a 'hmph' with little emotion to the blue bomber.

"Hey why not we check out 'Maryland' and see the stores and stuff." Although the thought of being with that stupid dweeb disgusted Forte, he didn't want to be cooped up here the whole time either.

"Fine," Forte agreed. Mega Man was surprised at his answer, but he didn't question him further, afraid he'd change his mind.

"Ok! Let's go!" Mega Man opened the window once again opened the window and left, along with Forte who shut the window before they left.

* * *

**A/N: Did you see the Mega Man 8 voice acting reference I wanted to pull in there? Heh heh anyway, Happy 4th of July to the people who celebrate it! Sorry I am finishing this late, it's just I've been really busy today and couldn't find much time to type this. Please R&R and hoped you enjoyed as you wait for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys last time I posted my last chapter was in Fourth of July so here's my next chapter, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Mega Man characters! My OC is Bri, or Brianna based on how you want to call her.**

* * *

**Chapter****4**

Meanwhile back at Light Labs Dr. Light and even Roll were trying to figure out a means to get Rock and Forte back from wherever they're at. They don't even know where to start!

"What am I suppose to do?" Dr. Light was saying these questions to himself in a thinking state while Roll just kept silent. That's when Roll thought of a way to start.

"Hey, maybe Dr. Wily's machine can help us! We could get the blueprints and some of the scraps of the machine and modify it!" Roll said with hope in her voice.

"That could work... but who's gonna go-" Roll looked at Dr. Light confused for stopping his sentence, but it seemed an idea just formed in his mind.

"Blues! Roll, call Blues. He can probably convince Dr. Wily to give us the stuff we need to get them back," Dr. Light said. Roll gave a joyful smile to her creator.

"On it!" Roll said while running to her cell phone. She knew when Dr. Light said 'convince', it'd be more likely to be threaten, but she knew if anybody but Blues came there Dr. Wily would blow them sky high and away from his castle with ease. She grabbed her phone and began dialing Blues' number.

* * *

Proto-man was standing high on a building, studying the view of the city he's seen so often when a ring came from his helmet. He inspected the number and recognized it with confusion. '_Roll? Why would she call? It doesn't seem like Wily has done anything, but I could be wrong,' _Proto-man thought. The only way to get his answers was to answer the call.

"Hello?" Proto-man started.

_"Blues? Listen, it's Roll and-" _Proto-man cut her off before she could finish.

"Roll I know it's you, I recognize your number. What's the problem?" Proto-man asked. There was a long pause after Proto-man's interruption, but Roll recovered.

_"...Anyway, to keep it short one of Dr. Wily's machines blew up in Rock's and Forte' faces, but they're alive, just somewhere we can't reach."_

"Where?" Proto-man asked, only concerned about his brother and not really Forte.

_"Well we have an assumption that it's in another dimension, but it doesn't really bother with how we're going to get them back. All we need you to do is go to Dr. Wily's place and get the bluepints to Wily's death ray, and maybe some of the parts from the machine that are still intact. Can you?"_ Roll had deep desperation in her voice when asking Proto-man, and he couldn't blame her. However he really didn't want to save Forte at all. Even though he got rid of the idea that Dr. Light replaced him with Mega Man, he knew part of the reason Dr. Wily made Forte was because Proto-man abandoned him and needed a superior robot compared to Mega Man. However he knew if he had to save the one, he's going to have to save the other as well so he decided it was best to pitch in.

"Fine I guess," Proto-man said.

_"Oh thank you Blues! We owe you big time!" _Roll shouted with joy.

"Whatever. Look, I'll see you when I get back, ok?"

_"Ok! Bye."_ As soon as heard that from Roll he hung up. It looked like Proto-man would have to visit his old master again.

* * *

Meanwhile in Wily's castle Dr. Wily was having major problems calming down Forte's dog (more like wolf) Gospel.

Dr. Wily ordered some of his robot masters to calm him down, but they were either unconscious or metal scraps at which Wily would have to repair.

"SOMEONE PLEAE HELP ME!" He yelled, even though he thought it was hopeless. However as if on cue Proto-man blasted one the walls to his lab.

"Proto-man, please save me!" Wily begged. This was all just too easy for Proto-man.

"Fine, but I'm going to need your blueprints and the parts intact from your latest machine," Proto-man replied calmly.

"FINE! Take it, but please save me!" Dr. Wily pleaded, almost looking like he has tears in his eyes. Proto-man found him pathetic.

"Hey Gospel! We're saving your friend Forte if you want to join. I'd suggest that over wasting your time with _him_." Gospel shot his face back to Proto-man with shock. Of course he'd want to save his master. As soon as Dr. Wily left Gospel's gaze Wily ran away, not wanting to stay there any longer. Proto-man just rolled his eyes as he left.

"Want to help us save Mega Man and Forte?" Proto-man asked. Even though Gospel is going to also help saving his master's rival he thought it would be best to save his master so he nodded.

"Ok, do you know where the blueprints and the remaining parts of the machine are?" Gospel nodded at Proto-man and leaded him to the way. Proto-man knew Rush, Rock's dog, wasn't going to like the new visitor, but there was nothing he could do now. Together Gospel held the blueprints with his mouth as Proto-man had a box of the parts and teleported near Light Labs

* * *

Back at Light Labs everybody was waiting patiently for Proto-man to come. Rush meanwhile was just staring at the door and pacing around, wishing his master could just enter through the door now and not be stuck somewhere else. Roll noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

"Come on Rush don't be like that! We will get Rock back no matter what so don't you worry!" Roll shouted with confidence. Rush still had a sad look on his face, but she couldn't blame him. '_I hope this Bri girl is treating Rock right. However I don't know how she'll tolerate Forte,' _she thought as finishing the rest of her house chores.

Eventually there was knock on the door and Roll decided it's best to answer it. Most likely it's Blues at the other side.

"Coming!" Roll shouted as she walked to the door. She opened to see Proto-man holding a box of some materials. However it appears they have an unexpected guest as well.

"Hey Blues! Why's Gospel here?" Roll questioned. At the sheer mention of his rival's name Rush rushed (**A/N: See what I did there? ;) **to the door to spot none other then Gospel. They growled at each other with menacing glares, although Gospel's was slightly more threatening.

"Hey cut it out you two! Blues, why did you bring him?" Roll asked again

"He wanted to help and find Forte," Proto-man replied. No surprise there. Roll sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if they break a single thing in this house I am blaming it on you."

"Fine." Although Proto-man looked fine, under his visor he had a sweat-drop sort of look. He knew how his sister could be if you get her mad. When Roll walked in Proto-man and Gospel followed holding the blueprints and parts. As soon as Dr. Light saw them he smiled.

"Well, it doesn't surprise me Gospel wanted to get dragged into this. Thank you Blu- I mean Proto-man," Dr. Light said as he began inspecting the machine. Although he forgave Dr. Light, he still didn't really like him all too much. He's ok with his sibling calling him his name, but not really one of his creators. Proto-man just silently looked away to see Roll come in to the room. That's when a question popped into his head.

"Hey Roll, do you mind if I come and rescue the two?" Proto-man asked. As soon as he did Gospel and Rush came up to Roll with desperate looks as if they wanted to join too. Roll nodded with a smile.

"Sure! Although I'd want to dress more casual if I were you considering we don't really know where your going," Roll answered. Then she looked at the dogs and answered for them as well.

"And you can come for them too! I'm sure Rock and Forte would love to see you two. Although you should be stealthy about coming, we don't know if you'll look normal there either," Roll added. With those answers Proto-man nodded in approval, while Rush looked excited and smile, and Gospel just smirked. Soon Dr. Light finished inspecting the machine and looked at the four.

"Well I'll need further inspection to see what I can do. Call Rock back and tell him at least we have a plan and we'll try to get them back as soon as possible. Roll clapped excitedly. At least the plan us set in motion now.

"Ok!" she said as she picked up her phone and dialed Rock's number.

* * *

**A/N: That's right! Proto-man is added to the story! You didn't think I'd forget about adding him did you? I thought it'd be best to use this chapter to show what everybody is going to do back at their place. Even Treble is going to help! Well R&R and keep track for Chapter 5.**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in awhile (at least longer then I usually post) it's just my computer is an ass, ESPECIALLY on this chapter, and its making me write this ****_again_**** after I was almost done typing this. It really made me start to lose interest, but don't lose hope in me! I will finish this story and continue on new ones when this one is finished. I even have some better ideas to make this chappie better! This is also a long chapter for me, one of my most longest so far! Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! My OC is Bri (or Brianna, whatever you want to call her)**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

As Rock and Forte toured the place they noticed how different it was from their own. Rock was practically marveling at how the town was a complete opposite to the city he lived in. To him it was sort of like walking into a history book. Forte however honestly didn't care. He's seen the Wily fortresses look more advanced then this city, and he found nothing interesting of the place.

As they were strolling the area Rock heard his cell go off and looked to see it was Roll. He picked up the phone and spoke in a peppy tone.

"Hey Roll, what's up?"

_"Hey Rock, I got some good news! Not only do we have the blueprints and parts from the machine that zapped you, but we even have Blues and Forte's dog Gospel helping us! So far Dr. Light is inspecting the machine. He thinks he can definitely build it, but we don't know how long it'll take to modify and create the machine, however I'm sure we'll get you guys back in no time!" _With what Roll said Rock was practically crazy with joy along with a huge smile on his face, earning a curious glance from Forte.

"That's great! Never thought Blues would help though, but the more to help, the merrier I guess!"

_"Yeah don't worry we got everything covered. By the way just to let ya know, Rush, Gospel, and Blues are going to come for you when everything's set, ok?"_

"Ok, give me some updates about the progress once in awhile, though" Rock said.

_"No problem! See ya when you get back," _Roll answered.

"Bye," Rock said then hung up. When he looked to Forte he noticed he was staring at him and thought it was best to tell him what's going on.

"They pretty much said they got it under control. Also apparently Blues, Rush, and your dog Gospel are going to pick us up when they're done making a modified version of the death ray thingy ," Rock explained.

"When are they going to be done making the machine?" Forte asked.

"They don't know yet," Rock admitted with slight glum in his voice. At this Forte let a frustrated groan come from his mouth, making Rock roll his eyes.

"Hey, at least we have somewhere to sleep. I'm surprised _anybody _would accept us after sneaking into their room." Rock said.

"She seems crazy and a little to jumpy about the fact we're staying there, though. That and I hate humans." Rock just glared at Forte as he said his rude comment, but dropped it. He might as well get on Forte's good side since they're going to be stuck here for awhile.

"Do you really think we're in a video game like she said. I mean, she has a picture, but I don't believe her," Rock wondered. Forte just shrugged and didn't care. He was annoyed, however, by the fact that whoever the creators are _may_ be the reason he hasn't defeated the dweeb yet.

"Hey! Maybe we can find a game store or something to look for a game with us in it," Rock added. Forte didn't think he had much of another option, and at least there was a destination. Forte gave a frustrated sigh.

"Fine. Might as well speed up the boredom to have _something _to do," Forte replied. Rock jumped with joy as they started speeding up to find whatever game store they could find.

* * *

As they were wandering around an hour or 2 passed by. Rock was **trying** to start small talk with the other, but Forte was ignoring while cursing under his breath and thinking of possible ways to kill the dweeb without A) that stupid girl bitching at him and B) without Proto-dork flipping him off and leaving him here stranded_._ Coming up with none he just continued walking with Rock, although with each step he was regretting it more and more.

Soon the two were nearing a mall. It was huge, and possibly had a game store. Rock nudged Forte to get his attention, but he was still purposely ignoring him. Rock started growing frustrated at Forte's actions.

"Hey Forte! Come on, let's check here, they might have a game store here," Rock said, pointing to the building. As soon as Forte realized what he **wasn't **trying to chit-chat he directed his gaze to which Rock was pointing at and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, let's just go in," Forte said as they walked in.

As they began searching they stumbled upon a store that read _'Game Stop' _in front of the store. Both Forte and Rock glanced at each other as they walked in. When going in you could tell it was a somewhat small store, however there were like a million games stacked on the walls. You could barely even see the wall color of the store! As soon as they got in Rock rushed to a wall to start searching while Forte just leaned on a part of the wall **not **decorated with games while watching the show of Rock frantically looking everywhere for what he was looking for. He was constantly from one place to another as you would see in an anime or cartoon. The employees would help him, but there was a line at the cashier station, with a family asking a bunch of question to the clerk and some annoyed teenagers behind ignoring the new customers completely.

As Rock was still searching Forte grew frustrated and impatient, wanting to leave. He sure as hell wasn't going to help the blue bomber, so he decided to just gaze around the store. That's when he noticed some posters. He narrowed his eyes upon a gaming poster that read, _'Super Smash Bros.' _On the posters he saw lots of characters, but what caught his eyes was the idiotic blue bomber on there. Funny thing is there was a rumor of something similar to this. The robot masters have rumored of something called _'The Smash Bros. Tournament' _and how Mega man was going to be in it, but he just brushed it off as a rumor. Having a mostly-pacifist robot on there instead of a killing machine like himself he'd never understand, but never the less this is proof. '_That must be why the 'good guys always win' shit happens all of the time,' _Forte thought, making him clench his fists. The creators are the reason he can't beat the annoying blue dweeb! Maybe he could have a little visit...

Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a groan by Mega Man.

"Ugh! this is getting me _nowhere_," Mega Man pouted.

"Hey, dweeb!" Rock turned his attention to his dark rival, who was pointing to a wall. Rock turned to the direction and gasped.

He couldn't believe it! Roll had told him of something called _The Smash Bros. Tournament_, and how he might get in, but he didn't think it was true. Maybe Bri knows more about this. He looked to the employees and noticed they were finally handling their last customer. He went in line and waited until he was next to ask a question.

"Excuse me, is this game out yet?" Rock asked. He pointed to the poster and the cashier followed his gaze.

"Sorry dude, but the game hasn't come out yet. The wii u version is coming out in holiday season 2014 and the 3DS version is coming out in Fall 2014, however I might be able to pre-order the game for you," The employee answered.

"Oh, its ok, I was just asking," Rock replied back and left, with Forte following.

"Let's go back to Bri's place," Rock said.

"Agreed," replied Forte, happy he could finally leave this geek show.

* * *

Honestly the day has been pretty boring for me. As soon as I changed and found out that Mega Man and Bass left all I really did was do a little bit of my chores, got breakfast and lunch, and right now am watching TV. Once in awhile I checked to see if the 2 got back yet, but they haven't.

At one point my brother left to a friends house so I watched TV without him constantly annoying me and was finally in silence, that is until my mom went in front of the TV.

"Hey, your father and I are going to the gym. Since the laundry is done please do your chores and, even though this isn't your job, get the mail since your brother is out while we're gone," mom said.

"Ok, let me just get my shoes." I rushed up to my room to get my shoes after I said that. As soon as I got in while putting my shoes on I heard my mom and dad yell 'good-bye' while I responded with the same. When I got back down they were gone. I wanted to do the mail first since it's quick and easy so I rushed out to get the mail. As soon as I came back I grabbed my cell and earphones to listen to because 1) I **love **my music and 2) because it takes me awhile to fold laundry, especially casual clothes from my lack of good chore skills.

When I went to my music and went to a random selection the first song I got was '_All Hail Shadow'_ by Crush 40. It was a Sonic the Hedgehog song and in fact one of my favorites. Soon as I was folding the laundry I was singing to the lyrics.

**_All hail Shadow, heroes rise again,_**

**_Obliterating everything that's not your friend,_**

**_Nothing can stop you now,_**

**_No ghost to bring you down,_**

**_When there's nothing left to lose, you win._**

**_Bow your head low, all hail Shadow._**

**_Bow your head low, all hail Shadow._**

As the song continued I continued singing.

* * *

After finding the poster, Rock and Forte snuck back into Bri's room. As soon as they did however they heard someone singing, and surprisingly, it wasn't terrible. Both Forte and Rock looked at each other with confused expressions. _'Who the hell is singing,'_ thought Forte. As the singing continued they realized it was Bri.

"Why is Bri singing?" Rock asked. Forte didn't answer, but did a shrug indicating he didn't know. Rock looked to door and was tempted to check. After a few seconds, Rock decided to risk it and opened the door while sneaking to look down at the stairs. With looking through the railings he indeed saw nobody there but Bri was folding laundry while singing, what seemed to be, the last of the lyrics.

* * *

As the song finished up my folding was done also. I decided it was best not to sing anymore since Mega Man and Bass could be back any minute. However that thought came too late.

"That was great!" I instantly turned around in shock to see Rock applauding with Bass walking down the stairs, smirking. My face soon grew red in pure embarrassment and shame from getting caught. I only ever sing alone, so them hearing it made me feel terrible.

"Oh! uh h-hey guys, how l-long have you been here?" I asked while rubbing my neck not meeting their gaze

"Long enough to hear the majority of it!" I gave quick glance to see Rock close his eyes with a huge grin, making me grow even **more** red if possible. With that happening Bass laughed, which made it **much **worse. Rock noticed my expression and tried to comfort me.

"No, No, it was good! Seriously, and I'm not just saying that," Rock said. I turned away from him, and there was an awkward silence. I then decided to change the subject.

"So, where did you guys go?" I asked. This time Bass answered.

"The dweeb wanted to find a stupid video game with us on it." I laughed as soon as he said that.

"That had to be hopeless. Capcom hasn't made a game of you for about 4 years," I said . Mega Man's jaw dropped.

"What!? Why?" He exclaimed. I shrugged.

"Your creator left Capcom, making it hard for them. Hopefully they'll resurrect you, because they did say your not over yet, but I'm starting to doubt it," I replied honestly. Before Mega Man could have a tantrum Bass spoke up again.

"Anyway we found a poster saying _'Super Smash Bros.'" _That caught my attention.

"Hm. Never knew they were making posters now. Yeah this is the first time they're putting you-" I pointed to Mega Man, "-in the game," I said.

"It's not out yet sadly, but I do have the most recent one out if you guys want to play. My parents and brother aren't going to be here for awhile," I added.

"Sure that'd be great!" Mega Man replied. I looked to Bass and saw him scoff.

"I don't play video games," He said. I gave an angry frown to him. Man that guy's a pain, I was just trying to be nice. Though I did expect him to say that since the only hobby I think he does is train and try to beat Mega Man's ass.

"Hmph, fine!" I said while crossing my arms and looking away. Then I set up the game.

* * *

Before we played I thought it'd be the best to explain the rules to Mega Man. While playing Bass also decided to watch the whole show. Both Mega Man and I played a bunch of rounds and I'll be honest: I'm kicking his butt! I'm not trying to be arrogant, but it was expected since I've played this game a lot, while this was his first time. Throughout the whole time we played Bass was even trying to talk smack to Mega Man. Most of the comments were like 'Ha! You're getting your ass beat by a girl!' or 'You truly are pathetic,' and many more. I was getting irritated, but I guess it's okay to let him have his fun.

At one point Mega Man had had enough.

He stood up and reached his controller out to Bass.

"Oh yeah! You think you can do better!?" Mega Man yelled with anger. Jeez I've never seen Mega Man this pissed off before.

"Fine," Bass smugly answered. I grinned. Just another victim of losing. The only person who ever really beats me is my bro, and he is a challenging opponent.

Bass grabbed the controller and sat right next to me where Mega Man sat before. We picked our characters to choose. It's on.

* * *

I won the first round. However it was certainly harder to beat him than it was for Mega Man, he was obviously listening to what I said about the controls and was determined to win.

"Ha!" Mega Man yelled at Bass' defeat. Bass was definitely ticked, and Mega Man's happiness was definitely not helping.

"Well at least I stayed longer in the freaking stage, bitch!" Bass flipped him off and it made Mega Man gasped.

"Okay guys relax. Let's just continue playing," I said.

"Fine, but isn't there a three player mode?" Mega Man asked.

"There is, but since you and I played 10 rounds of the game Bass and I now have to play 9 more rounds," I explained.

"Ok..." Mega Man trailed off, a little disappointed. Bass just smirked.

"Suck it up." Mega Man then started to growl at him while they were getting in front of each other's faces. I then budged in between both of them.

"Guys, chill out! You guys are worse than how my brother and I fight!" I yelled and pushed them back, but it's obvious compared to them I didn't have much strength to do so sadly. Finally Bass just did a 'hmph' while Mega Man just quit his stare as they both sat right back down.

"Fine..." Mega Man trailed off as Bass and I continued playing.

* * *

Dammit! Bass beat me! He won 6/10 of the rounds while I beat him in only 4/10. Bass was laughing at my defeat.

"Ha! look who's the best now!" He does this _every time _he wins, but it was worse being the final round. Honestly I was trying to hold my temper in, but it's freaking hard! I could see how Mega Man got so mad easily. I swear if he makes more comment I'm gonna-

"What's wrong Brianna? you sulking like a whiny bitch?" That's it. He's dead. I automatically tackled him to the ground while punching his face. I knew it wouldn't hurt much, in fact I felt like one of those defenseless girls in movies, but I was still trying to make my punches count. I must of hit him over 15 times until I stopped to yell.

"Shut up, bastard! The world doesn't revolve around you, smartass!" I looked to him and noticed he wasn't looking at me directly. I also noticed how my hits affected him. I saw a few dents on him, but they were slight and small, and my knuckles hurt a lot too. He also has oil **(A/N: think of it as robotic blood) **seeping down from his nose, but I don't think it was from me. I also noticed he was blushing bright red in panic oddly. I looked to where he was looking at and gasped. I realized since I was right on top of him he could see through my shirt, showing some cleavage. I turned bright red, this is starting to remind me of anime a bit. I immediately got off of him and was dusting myself off as Bass was rubbing his nose. I glanced to Mega Man and saw him just standing there still looking to the ground in shock.

That was when I heard foot steps to the back door.

"Guys someone's here! Run!" I harshly whispered. That got there attention. They both got out of their trances and ran upstairs as I heard the door start to unlock. Luckily I heard the door shut to my room as the door opened in the entrance. It was my mom and dad. I quickly tried to hide my knuckles knowing they were probably bruised.

"Hey guys how was the gym?" I asked.

"Great. Hey Brianna, are you ok? you seem flushed," dad asked. I quickly formed a lie.

"Oh that's because I decided to play _'Just Dance'_," I said as I turned off the console before they noticed.

"Well that's good you're doing your exercising while we are too," mom replied. I smiled.

"Yeah, but I think I'm done. I'm going to be up in my room," I said.

"Okay," mom said. I rushed up to see how Mega Man and Bass were doing.

* * *

Back up in Bri's room both Rock and Forte's mind was completely scattered for two different reasons.

_'Wow... I've never seen her so angry. Before she seemed more like me, but now she seems also like Forte,' _Rock said in his mind. He believed Bri to just be known as easy-going, kind, and optimistic, but apparently he was completely wrong, what with what happened back there. She was even more ticked then himself was earlier! She seemed like both Rock and Forte in personality, now that he thought about it: Rocks nice, positive, and peaceful behavior and Forte's quick-temper, stubbornness, and over-competiveness.

Forte however was thinking of something _entirely _different. _'What. The. Hell. Was. That,' _was all he could say in his mind. That image just replayed over and over again in his head, no matter how many times he tried to erase it from his mind. _'Stupid bitch.'_

Before anything else could come into their minds Bri came into the room, deep concern written on her face. Forte completely looked away from her as she talked.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry for how I acted. I tend to get over-competitive and short-tempered sometimes," She explained. Rock walked up to her and smiled.

"It's ok. Besides I'm sure you didn't hit Forte that hard. He's gotten worse probably, right Forte?"

"Yeah..." Forte trailed off, stilled flustered. Bri then gazed at Forte with sympathy.

"Hey, are you ok?" He looked up and even though he tried to hide it, his cheeks turned slightly red, making' Bri's go pink. If only Forte he had his purple stripes on right now.

"Yes. I'm Fine." Forte was finally able to keep his composure and hardened his expression with irritation. Bri just gave a saddened look to him then looked away.

And with that the rest of the day went without a care.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I made that serious near the end. Well, I told you there'd be some BassxOC stuff going on and here it is. And ik, OMG I MADE BASS A PERV! I also noticed in some parts he seemed a little emo, but I made it look less emo then it originally did. Also I'll be honest I wasn't going to add that tackle scene at first, but I thought to add some drama into it would make the chapter more... interesting. It was awkward and hard to write Bass's mind after that and at the scene since I don't have a guys mind. Even though i'm a geek, i'm also a chick. Anyways R&R and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
